Various vehicle systems may consume vehicle power when a vehicle is powered off. Devices operative by a vehicle user include the entertainment system and interior and exterior vehicle lighting. Other devices may consume power which are more transparent to the user's awareness such as a vehicle's global positioning satellite (GPS) device or a vehicle telematics device. Typically, such devices draw current from power stored in the vehicle battery when the vehicle is powered down.